Die Metaphysik des Fallens
by pavlov's-bell
Summary: „Ich nehme an, deine Eltern hatten nichts Erheiterndes zu berichten?“, fragt Remus so nonchalant wie möglich, und Sirius sagt: „Draußen, Remus, heißt deshalb so, weil es draußen ist und nicht hier drin.“


Rating: G

Inhalt: „Ich nehme an, deine Eltern hatten nichts Erheiterndes zu berichten?", fragt Remus so nonchalant wie möglich, und Sirius sagt: „Draußen, Remus, heißt deshalb so, weil es draußen ist und nicht hier drin."

A/N: Geschrieben für meine Beta miss-moony1983, die schon weiß, warum ;)

Disclaimer: Mir gehört alles und jeder in dieser Geschichte, und ich verdiene daran einen enormen Batzen Geld. Ach nein. Anders herum.

Soundtrack: Get Set Go – "I Hate Everyone", vom Grey's Anatomy OST Vol. II

**Die Metaphysik des Fallens oder Wer ist eigentlich Proust?**

_Wamm. _Die Tür kracht mit solcher Wucht vor ihm zu, dass Remus mitten in seiner Bewegung abbremsen muss und seine Nase nur um wenige Zentimeter einer schmerzhaften Begegnung mit dunklem Eichenholz entgeht. Im hinteren Teil des Flures gehen einige Türen auf und verwirrte Gryffindors stecken ihre Köpfe heraus, und Remus murmelt „Fürchterliche Zugluft hier" und ignoriert die geschlossenen Fenster im gesamten Korridor.

„Sirius?"

Ein Klirren, gefolgt von metallischem Scheppern – Remus erstellt eine mentale Liste von Dingen, die man da drin zertrümmern oder ernsthaft beschädigen kann, wenn man wütend ist, und sieht schwarz für das Inventar – gefolgt von einem _Swooosh_, das sich auf gefährliche Weise genauso anhört wie Papier, das in Flammen aufgeht.

„Sirius!"

„Hau ab.", dringt es gedämpft aus dem Zimmer, und einige Gryffindors sind auf die Flure gekommen und sehen nach, was es gibt, einen Autounfall, eine Schlägerei oder eine Trennung. (Es ist, in diesem Fall, ausnahmsweise keines von alldem, denkt Remus. Glücklicherweise kann Sirius nicht Auto fahren, und außerdem gibt es da zurzeit niemanden, von dem er sich ernsthaft trennen könnte. Für die zweite Option allerdings kann Remus nicht garantieren.)

„Lass mich rein.", bringt Remus zwischen zusammengekniffenen Zähnen hervor, während Sturgis McFlee herüberruft: „Hast du dich ausgesperrt, Lupin? Sollen wir vielleicht den Hausmeister holen?"

Die Tür öffnet sich einen winzigen Spalt breit, und ehe Sirius noch sein zweites wütendes „Hau ab!" kundtun kann, schiebt Remus die Tür weiter auf und drängt sich in den Raum. Sirius stolpert zurück, irritiert sowohl von Remus' plötzlicher Entschlossenheit als auch von der Tatsache, dass die Perspektive des Raumes sich verschiebt und er sich rücklings auf dem Boden wiederfindet.

„Oh.", sagt Remus und starrt zu ihm hinab und stellt fest, dass der Mond niemals so spurlos an einem vorbeigeht, wie man denkt.

„Entschuldige."

„Scher dich raus.", sagt Sirius, rappelt sich auf und kehrt zu seinem Bett zurück, vor dem ein kleines Häufchen Asche traurig vor sich hin glimmt.

„Ich nehme an, deine Eltern hatten nichts Erheiterndes zu berichten?", fragt Remus so nonchalant wie möglich, und Sirius sagt: „Draußen, Remus, heißt deshalb so, weil es draußen ist und nicht hier drin."

„Das ergibt beim besten Willen keinen Sinn."

„Du bist drinnen, was heißt, dass du nicht gleichzeitig draußen sein kannst, und weil du nicht draußen bist, verstößt du gegen die Bitte eines Freundes, der nichts weiter will, als mal ein paar Minuten allein sein und die Welt beschissen finden."

„Und nebenbei die Einrichtungsgegenstände abfackeln, so wie's aussieht."

„Hast du nie was abgefackelt, wenn du sauer warst? Früher, einfach so, ohne Stab? Hast du nie einen Spiegel zerbrochen, ohne ihn zu berühren, oder von mir aus die Scheißbadewanne überlaufen lassen oder so?"

„Selbstbeherrschung ist nicht gerade nebensächlich für jemanden, der Menschen in Stücke reißen könnte, wenn er wollte."

Sirius starrt den Haufen Asche an, aus dem winzige Pergementstückchen den verzweifelten Versuch machen, zu fliehen, und hinkend und hüpfend in alle Richtungen davonkrabbeln.

„Haben Sie den Brief gehext, damit er das da macht?", fragt Remus mit fachmännischem Interesse und tritt näher, und Sirius sagt „Halt die Klappe" und dann „Das Leben ist scheiße" und lässt sich auf das Bett sinken und zurückfallen und starrt Peters Matratze über seinem Kopf an.

„Und wie stehen die beiden Aspekte in Verbindung?"

„Du stellst Fragen wie diese und kannst dir nicht erklären, warum du nicht zu den coolen Kids gehörst? Also, bitte.", sagt Sirius müde, ein wenig, als sei der Zorn Resignation gewichen.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass ich versucht hätte, mir das zu erklären. Ich wusste nicht mal, dass es coole Kids hier gibt. Wer sind die? Was machen sie? Und vor allem…"

„Sie haben mir schon meine Zukunft versaut, da war ich noch ein scheiß leerer Fleck auf einem Scheißwandteppich, und sie hören einfach nicht damit auf!"

Oh, denkt Remus, das mit dem gewichenen Zorn war wohl eine Fehleinschätzung.

Er geht hinüber und setzt sich auf die äußerste Ecke von Sirius' Bett, wo er den Versuch macht, möglichst unsichtbar und un-störend und trotzdem anwesend und helfend zur gleichen Zeit zu sein, und das ist so schwierig, als würde er versuchen, eine Flasche Butterbier mit den Ohren aufzumachen.

„Was haben sie geschrieben?"

Sirius gibt einen leisen Laut von sich, etwas wie ein entrüstetes Seufzen, aber schließlich sagt er es doch, und Remus ist erleichtert, dass zumindest keine Spiegel zerbrochen und keine Badewannen übergeschwappt sind. Zumindest noch nicht.

„Sie sagen, ich kann mir den Sommer bei James abschminken und das Konzert mit ihm und dir und Peter, und sie sagen, wenn ich weiterhin eine elende Schande für die ganze Black-Dynastie bin, werden sie mich enterben und dass ich ein verdammter Versager bin und mich geehrt fühlen sollte, dass die Slytherins auf den Fluren mich nicht zum Teufel hexen, wenn ich in meinem Gryffindor-Umhang vorbeirenne und…"

Remus beißt sich auf die Unterlippe, er kann nur dasitzen und tatenlos zusehen, wie Sirius all seine Frustration über ihn drüber kippt und gar nicht mehr aufhören kann mit seinem Schwall an Worten, aber was ihm, Remus, wirklich Angst macht, sind nie die Worte – Worte, selbst im Zorn gesprochen, sind für ihn noch immer etwas Vertrautes, etwas, das er analysieren kann und bewerten und ausdeuten - sondern die Leere danach. Die Leere, die entsteht, wenn man sich so ausgebrannt fühlt, dass man schreien möchte, aber das große schwarze Nichts schon längst alle Worte verschluckt hat und man keinen Laut von sich geben kann, wie ein Ertrinkender unter Wasser.

„… und sie machen nicht einmal ein Geheimnis daraus, wie sehr sie sie es zum Kotzen finden, die Art, wie ich mein Leben lebe, wie ich es vielleicht leben will, und sie tun immer so, scheiße, _scheiße, _als hätte ich mich nie angestrengt und nie versucht, irgendwas richtig zu machen, es ist immer nur die Familie, immer nur ihr verflixtes Pack von Reinblutzauberern, die sich für werweißwas halten. Ich habe versucht, so zu sein, wie sie mich haben wollen, ich hab's probiert und sie wissen das auch und es ist ihnen verdammt _egal._ Es ist falsch, egal was es ist, es ist immer nur falsch und armselig und schlecht, zum Teuefl nochmal, ich will ein gottverdammtes _Handbuch_!"

Beim letzten Teil ist Sirius aufgsprungen und hat begonnen, wild durchs Zimmer zu laufen und immer lauter zu werden, und die Aschekrümel wirbeln durch die Luft wie schwarzer Schnee. Remus senkt den Kopf und erduldet schweigend die Menge von Schimpfwörtern, die ihm um die Ohren schwirren wie aggressive kleine Bienen.

„Was ist denn so falsch daran, nicht so zu sein, wie andere einen haben wollen, wieso ist denn alles, was von dem großen, glorreichen, black'schen Familienplan abweicht, gleich armseliger Mist? _Wieso kann nicht ein einziges Mal jemand fragen, was ich will und was ich brauche, bevor alle anfangen, mir mit ihren Scheißvorhaltungen auf die Nerven zu gehen?!"_

Sirius schreit die letzten Worte geradezu, und Remus hört draußen gedämpfte Stimmen und ärgert sich maßlos darüber, keinen Silencio auf die Wände gelegt zu haben.

„Ich frage dich.", sagt er dann, und seine Stimme klingt fürchterlich leise und zittrig und unbedeutend.

„Ich frage dich, was du willst. Was willst du?"

Sirius bleibt mitten in seinem absurden Kreise-Ziehen um das Aschehäufchen stehen und starrt ihn an.

„Was?"

„Was willst du?", wiederholt Remus geduldig.

„Ich… ich… na ja. Ich will einfach nur… einfach nur klarkommen, nehme ich an. Mit dem Leben, und allem."

„Weiter."

„Moony…"

„Sprich weiter." 

Remus ist einen Moment lang selbst erstaunt von seiner Entschlossenheit, aber er lässt sich nichts anmerken.

„Und setz dich hin. Dieses Rumgerenne kostet einen vernünftig denkenden Menschen den letzten Nerv."

„Sprich bitte nur von dir, was das mit der Vernunft angeht."

„Glaub mir, du bist der letzte Mensch in diesem Sonnensystem, den ich als „vernünftig" bezeichnen würde. Du bist so weit von „vernünftig" entfernt, du kannst es von deinem Platz aus nicht mal mehr sehen. Es gibt sicherlich Schokofroschsammelkarten, die vernünftiger sind als du."

„Mach es nicht noch Schlimmer."

„Ich bezweifle, ehrlich gesagt, dass das möglich ist. Du hast bestimmt ein Loch in den Fußboden gebrannt, und wenn das Bad der Vertrauensschüler unter Wasser steht, wirst du der Erste sein, den man verdächtigt."

„Dass es nicht _noch _schlimmer werden könnte, dachten sicherlich auch Einstein und Nobel."

„Was weißt du von Einstein und Nobel?"

„Soviel wie du mir erzählt hast. Dynamit und Atombombe."

„Umgekehrt."

„Sag ich doch."

„Sprich mit mir, Sirius."

„Tu ich doch."

„Nein. Du sprichst an mir vorbei, oder, über mich hinweg, oder unter mir durch…"

„Moons?"

„Hm?"

„Bitte hör auf, bevor es komisch wird."

Remus zögert einen Moment, dann rutscht er von seiner Ecke weg und dichter an Sirius heran, dass sich ihre Oberschenkel fast berühren.

„Ich bin hier, Padfoot", sagt er, und er sagt es ganz leise und behutsam, als könnten die Worte sich wehtun, wenn er sie zu rasch fallen ließe.

„Ich war immer hier. Die ganze Zeit."

Sirius reibt sich den Nacken und fixiert den Fußboden.

„Ich will… ich will ja nur, dass jemand zur Kenntnis nimmt, dass vielleicht nicht alles so einfach geht, wie's aussieht. Dass man über Dinge Scherze machen kann, die einen… in Wahrheit doch runterziehen. Dass man… dass… mir vielleicht nicht scheißegal ist, was meine Eltern von meinem Leben halten, so sehr ich mir auch wünschte, es wäre so. Dass ich mich anstrenge, die ganze Zeit, und immer wieder über den ganzen Schrott stolpere, den sie mir in den Weg werfen, und dass es… anstrengend ist, und mühsam, so zu sein, manchmal."

„Wie zu sein?"

„Ich."

„Du?"

„Ich zu sein."

Remus wird ganz still und sieht Sirius von der Seite an. Er hat nie darüber nachgedacht, nie erwogen, dass es anders sein könnte als erstrebenswert, anders als… toll sein könnte, Sirius Black zu sein.

„Da sind diese Tag, wenn einem einfach alles zuviel wird und man nur… man möchte nur alles hinschmeißen und sich irgendwo verkriechen und soviel Feuerwhiskey trinken, bis man vergessen hat, warum man ihn eigentlich trinkt…"

„Bis auf den letzten Teil kann ich dir zustimmen, ja.", sagt Remus und erlaubt sich ein dezentes Augenrollen.

Sirius sieht ihn von der Seite an, und sie sind so nah dran aneinander, dass es Remus fast Angst macht und er das dringende Bedürfnis verspürt, etwas Distanz zwischen sie zu bringen, das mit dem anderen Bedürfnis ringt, tiefer drinnen, das ihm sagt, dass er noch lang nicht nah genug gekommen ist.

„Alles, was ich will, ist mich nicht ständig wieder hochrappeln zu müssen."

Ein abwesendes Lächeln umspielt Remus' Lippen.

„Das Fallen bringt dir mehr."

„Was?"

„Fallen. Hinfallen. Bringt dir mehr als Nicht-Fallen. Proust schrieb, nur die Jahre, in denen du leidest, sind die wirklich wertvollen. Die, die dich weiterbringen."

„Das ist eine total beschissene Philosophie, Moony. Und wer ist eigentlich Proust?"

Remus übergeht die Frage und schüttelt leicht den Kopf, als habe er da einen Gedanken, den er um jeden Preis festhalten will.

„Ja, vielleicht. Aber vielleicht heißt es auch nur, dass wir manchmal einfach genug haben _müssen_. Dass wir nur dann merken, dass es auch besser sein kann, später, und damit wir herausfinden, wer noch da ist, wenn alles den Bach runter geht."

„Du bist noch da.", sagt Sirius.

„Ja. Ich bin noch da."

Die letzten krabbelnden Pergamentfetzen erklimmen die Fensterbank und springen todesmutig hinaus in die Freiheit, während der Wind die Asche nach draußen trägt und über die Ländereien verstreut.

„Moony?"

„Hmmm."

„Du hast Schokolade in deinen Socken, oder?"

„Was?"

„Im Schrank. Du versteckst da diese tolle, mit dem goldenen Papier und den kleinen Sternchen drauf."

„Hast du etwa meine Socken durchwühlt?"

„Wieso in aller Welt sollte ich deine Socken durchwühlen?"

„Ich habe ja keine Ahnung."

„Schön, so für sich genommen ist es sinnlos… aber im Rest des Schrankes war nichts, und da war nur noch die Sockenschublade übrig…"

„Sirius!"

„Was?"

„Und woher weißt du das mit den Sternchen auf der Schokolade? Hast du etwa… Du hast sie nicht wirklich _gegessen_, oder?"

„Ich hab mal davon gehört."

„Hast du nicht. Oh Gott. Du hast sie komplett weggefuttert, oder?"

„Gut. Ich habe nicht davon gehört. Und außerdem ist es fast ein bisschen eklig, Essenssachen in Socken zu verstecken."

„Ich dachte, vielleicht schreckt es dich ab und du gehst nicht dran."

„Dann hättest du ein Buch über Artithmantik nehmen sollen."

„Du hast meine Schokolade gegessen. Du hast einfach meine Schokolade gegessen."

„Es ist ja nicht so, dass James und Peter komplett schuldlos…"

„Hör auf. Ich hab genug. Es reicht mit der Desillusionierung für heute."

„Moony. Moonlylein. Rück schon raus damit, ich bin deprimiert."

„Ach so. Klar."

„Na los. Die andere Alternative ist Kuscheln."

„…"

„Ha. Es funktioniert doch jedes Mal."


End file.
